Cobra
xXo2cq2.jpg Apperance Cobra, or Hasashi is a rather sinister looking gangly male. His demeaner screams sleezball and it's right, this man is in no way shape or form nice looking. His hair is kept short, and he has an eye patch over his left eye, from an altercation he'd had in the past. He has muscle, but it's overshadowed by his tattoo'd body. He dresses well, with very expensive suits, but he's rarely seen smiling or happy for that matter. yakuza_oftheend_majima.jpg tumblr_m7otqdEAY11rse2wvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m90aotVpWi1qabi47o1_400.gif Tumblr_mbjc0qhUXr1r4l0o0o1_400.jpg Behavior/Personality *Eradic *Ecentric *Violent *Keniving *Cunning *Liar *Self Preservent Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Evil' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: The Silver Axe Gang: Triad Rank: Boss However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Street Fighting '''Flow of battle: '''Dou Dou: The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Street Fighting: '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 'Cloth Manipulation' User can create, shape and manipulate any sort of clothes or textiles/cloth, i.e. fiber and textile material worn on the body, most notably those made out of fiber plants such as cotton, plastics such as polyester, or animal skin and hair such as wool, and other forms of threaded fiber. 'Chi Form' The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' Various clothes, weather it be his clothing or his opponents clothing Allies/Enemies Allies *The Silver Axe Gang *Miss Fierce 'Background' Hasashi was always a dliquient, always getting into trouble, and never wanting to pay the price for it. he was a taddle tale, a snitch, every single negitive thing you could ever think of in the book to call someone, he's been there and done that. He always had it hard, orpened at a young age, and taught that only power could make one happy. He took that to heart, and would use any method of trickery, backstabbing or cheating, to climb his way up to the street level or academic level top. Carrying that same mentality into the life of crime he became rich rather quickly manipulating the good, and the bad to establish his dominace in the underground world of the triads. However, he had a run in with a man of japanese origin, a man he'd never be able to stand so long as he live....Yoshimitsu Honzo. He and Yoshimitsu did battle, for ownership of a coperate building. Yoshimitsu for undisclosed reasons was messing up his operations, and after a VERY short battle, Cobra lost an eye because of the man. Swearing revenge, he continued to build himself up but everyone falls He lost everything he had when the Yakuza's Fire Flower Syndicate defeated the triads, and brought their power in Kasaihana to somethign sad and dimishing. Cobra was now left with little, kissing any and all ass he could to keep himself up, oftten getting into the mix with the wrong crowd. He maintains, and isnt quick to fight, but is quick to weasel his way out of whatever he can. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Dexterity Omega gene level C - A level 60 Omega gene human will have multiple peak human attributes that make them stand out. They are formidable and have the capability to stand on there own. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun